


off-book

by zauberer_sirin



Series: makeouts are mandatory [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Written for the Cousy Kisses Drabble-a-thon. Prompt: "impulsive"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



She is not impulsive.

She is the opposite of.

Even when she is telling someone (normally some guy) that she is being impulsive that’s calculated too.

It’s not so much a lie as a security measure. If you say you are being impulsive the person won’t be so hard on you if you fuck up. She’s been doing that since she was a little girl. Learning that people saying “she does everything on a whim” is much better than them saying “she knows what she’s doing”. She knows how awful “she knew what she was doing” could sound.

But if she plays it this way people will just write it off as her being careless or passionate or thoughtless.

She once told Coulson she accepted his offer to join the team on impulse. Wow, that one was a blatant lie. 

She’s not impulsive.

She plans, she plans. That’s what she does.

She has planned this, of all things, because she didn’t plan feeling this way for Coulson. A level of control is necessary - or more like, she wants to make him comfortable, and happy is she can. To woo him a bit, well, yeah. That’s the point. She takes the chance when they are abroad, attending some endless bureaucratic meeting. He doesn’t technically have to come to those, but he knows she gets restless on her own. He knows her. She knows a bit about him, too, so she researches a nice restaurant, close to the hotel, a dinner between friends and colleagues, which is what they are (because they are, friends, right? that’s the greatest security measure she has, why fucking up is not as scary as it used to), and food she knows he’ll like.

Afterwards a drink in the hotel bar, so he can loosen up, metaphorically and literally (she watches him lose his tie), and Daisy keeps talking about almost-personal stuff, opening up more than usual.

She planned this. And she planned going up together in the elevator, walking to their rooms, door to door.

(not _everything_ is planned and a couple of things surprise her: she didn’t know she was going to grab him by the sleeve of his shirt, she didn’t know she was going to say “wait”, she didn’t know how soft his mouth was going to feel under hers)

Kissing right on the steps of their hotel rooms, that looks impulsive, doesn’t it? Daisy hopes it does.

She admits it lets it linger more than she’s supposed to, admits it gets a bit out of hand, what with the amount of tongue and the little sigh she lets out when she finally lets go. She closes her eyes for a moment and when she stares back at Coulson his lips look pink and his eyes look bigger than usual.

“I’m not impulsive,” she says, blurting, spilling the beans, this was not in the plan.

Coulson looks at her with his frown of concentration, as if he was studying her. Or remembering.

“No, you’re not,” he agrees.

She smiles for a second, relieved because someone knows her. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, stepping back, another security measure at work. “I’m sorry to spring this on you,” she says. She fidgets with the room key, the script slipping further away. “You should get some time to think about it. Sleep on it.”

Coward, she thinks. Delaying it, assuming she knows the answer already.

Coulson shakes his head softly, taking a step towards her.

Daisy _definitely_ didn’t plan for this (she didn’t plan for a “yes” at all): Coulson’s hands, as soft as his mouth, cupping her face.

“You’re not, but I think I might be. Impulsive.”

He kisses her and it’s not like when she kissed him; he doesn’t kiss like he has a plan B. He kisses her and it’s nothing like when she kissed him, but it’s exactly like she wanted to. When it stops they are both a little breathless. 

She remembers an old conversation between them, something about the importance of going off-book.

Daisy smiles. She wants him to be. Impulsive enough for both of them.


End file.
